The Truth About Love
by alyinlg
Summary: Love is never easy, there will always be complications. Tohru and Kyou pairing. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"YOU DAMN RAT! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME? I AM GONNA BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF YOU!"

It was just an ordinary day in the Sohma household. Kyou lost his temper again and challenged Yuki to a fight. But like every other day, Yuki beat Kyou effortlessly.

"You stupid cat, do you have to be this annoying in the morning?" Yuki was really irritated. "Now we are running late to school and I still haven't changed." Yuki went upstairs to get ready for school.

Kyou was lying on the ground, with a defeated expression. _Damn it, why can't I ever win?_ Tohru walked up to Kyou.

Kyou said in a whisper," I'll never be good enough…"

"Um… Kyou-kun, are you okay?"

Kyou sat up. "Ya it's no big deal, I'll get that damn rat next time." Kyou was beat up pretty bad,

"Oh no you're bleeding!" Kyou's cheek had a cut on it and it was bleeding down his face.

"Don't worry about it Tohru it's just a scratch."

Before Kyou knew it, Tohru had taken out her handkerchief and was cleaning the cut. She then put a band-aid on the wound. Her touch sent shivers through his body. Kyou began to blush.

Tohru said in a caring voice," All better now…" Her hand lingered for a moment. She pulled back her hand suddenly as if coming out from a dream. _What was that?_ She blushed at what she just did. "Now you are ready to go for your next fight. Um… NOT THAT I WANT YOU FIGHTING! Oh gosh what am I saying is I-"

"I'm good… thanks for worrying."

With a smile she said, "You're welcome Kyou-kun." Warmth filled Kyou's heart and he couldn't help but smile with her.

Yuki was now dressed and well composed. "Miss Honda, are you ready to go to school?" The moment was gone.

"Yes, let's go!" She took Kyou and Yuki's hands and headed down the path to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_School is so boring! Why am I even here?_ Kyou looked over at Tohru. She had a determined expression and was jotting down notes. _Maybe school has its perks. She's always trying so hard. _Tohru glanced over her shoulder at Kyou and their eyes met. Both turned away with blushes on their faces.

The bell rang signifying the end of the school day. Tohru walked over to Yuki and asked," Sohma-kun, are you ready to go?"

"I'm sorry Miss Honda; I have a student council meeting. I will be home in time for dinner."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get home. Bye!"

Tohru walked out of the classroom to find Kyou waiting for her.

"Oh hi Kyou-kun! Sohma-kun has a meeting today so it looks like it's just you and me."

"Whatever… at least I don't have to be around that damn Yuki." Kyou couldn't look Tohru in the eyes.

_I wonder if Kyou is alright. He seems pretty down today. _Flash back: Kyou said in a whisper," I'll never be good enough…" _He must be worried about his about beating Yuki; graduation is coming up fast. He doesn't know that I know about the bet he made with Akito. I need to find away to break the curse. I know it's selfish but I don't want Kyou to leave! The thought of his imprisonment makes my heart ache. _

They were walking on the trail in the forest when Tohru suddenly grabbed Kyou's hand. It was one thing when it was Yuki, Tohru, and Kyou holding hands but a completely different thing when it's just the two of them. Kyou was dragged out of his thoughts and looked down at Tohru.

"Kyou-kun, I know life is full of disappointments and that anger can get the best of people when they feel like they've being let down. People can act this way because they're really mad at themselves and what they can't do or sad at what has been taken from them. Kyou-kun, I have seen you really angry, but I have also seen a strong and kind side. You are pretty great! I guess what I am trying to say is that no matter what happens, everything will be okay!" Tohru put on a huge bright smile.

At this point they had stopped walking, Kyou was staring at Tohru.

"…WHAT I SAID MUST HAVE SOUNDED REALLY WEIRD-"

"How do you always do that? You always know what to say." Kyou looked up at the blue sky. "…I have always blamed others for my misfortune, but really I was always thinking: Why am I not good enough? Why doesn't anyone want me?"

Kyou turned to look at Tohru and found tears falling down her face. Kyou walked over and wiped her tears away.

"Damn, don't cry… I like you a lot more when you're smiling."

Tohru gave a small smile.

"That's better…" Kyou snapped out of it realizing how close he was to Tohru. "…uh... Let's go home. It's starting to get dark."

"Oh! Your right! We need to hurry; I still have to make dinner."

They walked in silence. Both were thinking about the other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tohru was in the kitchen making dinner. Her thoughts kept drifted to a certain orange haired boy. _How can Kyou really think that? He is perfect the way he is. Kyou… is special. In fact I'm in l-._

"Hello my little flower! When can I taste Tohru's dinner made with love?" Shigure called.

"Actually, Dinner is reading right now!"

"Splendid! Let's eat with the two of us, like a date and then we can-"

Shigure had suddenly been punched in the face by Yuki. "Quit being perverted you stupid dog!"

Tohru looked around and found that someone was missing. "Um, where's Kyou-kun?"

Shigure answered;" It seems that Kyou is not hungry and is sulking on the roof."

_I wonder if Kyou is alright. _ "Oh… Well I'll just bring him some dinner later." Tohru plastered one of her usual smiles on her face.

Later that night…

Tohru was walking up the stairs, towards the roof, with a tray of food. _Mom used to be my number one person but… something has changed. I can't stop thinking about him. Graduation is soon and I still haven't broken the curse. I don't want him to go! I need courage. I have to tell him how I feel._

When Tohru reached the roof, there was Kyou stargazing.

"Hi Kyou-kun, I thought you might like something to eat."

Kyou glanced at Tohru then looked down. "I'm not hungry…" It was quiet for awhile. Tohru broke the silence.

"Kyou-kun, may I join you?"

"Sure…" Tohru then sat down next to Kyou.

"Um, Kyou do you remember how all of us stayed at the Sohma's beach house during the summer?"

"Yeah…" _How could I forget, that's when Akito told me to stay away from you… or else._

"Well I didn't tell you, but when everyone was asleep… I met Akito."

"WHAT!!! What happened? Did he hurt you? I can't believe this! I am gonna-"

"Don't worry, I wasn't hurt. Momiji protected me. But Akito… he told me something that I can't seem to forget."

"…" _What could he have said that was so bad?_

"He told me about your bet to beat Sohma-kun…"

"…" _Oh crap she knows!_

"I know about your imprisonment after graduation…"

"What a scumbag! He shouldn't have told you… I'm sorry that you had to find out that way. I didn't want to tell you because I wanted things to stay as they are. I wanted to enjoy the time I had left… with you… and the goofy grin you always have…"

"Kyou…"

"I mean what did you expect? I'm the cat! I was born to be looked down on. All the rest of the Sohmas' can be happier because they aren't me… they aren't a monster."

"You are not a monster! You're Kyou! And… Can't you see, I JUST LOVE KYOU!"

_What!? She l-loves me? No it can't be… _" Your love is an illusion… You feel sorry for me, No one can love a monster!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Before Tohru could say anything, Kyou jumped off the roof and ran into the forest. Kyou was running as fast as he could and he blindly bumped into something and fell to the ground. When he opened his eyes, he found out that that something was none other than Yuki Sohma.

"You idiot, watch where you're going you stupid cat!"

"What are you doing out here?"

"For you information, I was watering the plants at my secret base. Why were you running so fast anyways? Even you aren't usually that stupid to run into someone."

"Tohru…"

"What about miss Honda? Did you hurt her feelings again? You need to be more considerate you fool."

"She told me she loved me…"

"…"

"I told her that her love was an illusion and then I just ran away"

Kyou's eyes began to water and tears began to spill from them.

"…"

'The thing is I love her too… I just can't… I'm a monster… and after graduation…"

"That's what you are worried about!?"

"What?"

"Did you forget that she ran after you when you were the demon cat? She has accepted all of you! Can't you see the way she smiles when she is around you!?"

"…"

Yuki punches Kyou to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"You are so stupid! Can't you see that there are something's only you can do?

Yuki begins to walk away.

Kyou calls out to him," Wait! I need you to do me favor."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tohru helplessly watch Kyou run away. _My love is a… illusion? That's not true. I really love Kyou… Now What? I need to go find him and explain it's not pity, and that my feelings are true. _Tohru got off the roof, went to her room to get a coat, and was out the front door when she noticed Yuki coming out of the forest.

As Yuki passed Tohru he said," Kyou has been reflecting… he is waiting for you by the lake.

After that Yuki walked inside, Tohru was left with her thoughts, and she began walking towards the lake. _What was that all about? Did something happen? Sohma-kun called him Kyou. Kyou… I was so selfish and now he is troubled… _Tohru came to a stop and saw Kyou sitting on a rock. She walked up to him.

"Um… Kyou…"

"Do you remember this spot? This is where you saw my true form." Kyou then looked into Tohru's eyes. "I was only selfishly thinking about myself and didn't consider your feelings. I should have known that someday someone would care about me… at least I hoped someone would…"

"I really do care about you! I don't pity you, I-'

"I know you meant what you said… You don't know what I've done, if you knew how would you feel?"

"…"

"Your mother, don't you love her?"

"Yes… I…"

"I knew her.'

"What?"

"I knew your mom from the past. I saw her the day she died…"

"…"

"I could have saved her… but I didn't want to change in front of all those people… I was so selfish; I thought my life was worth more than hers. How pathetic… Can you every forgive me? That's why I went to the mountains to train… to forget…I filled my mind with hatred. When I came back I had to go see Akito because he was mad I disappeared. That's when we made the bet. I didn't really mind the idea of being confined… The bet gave me a reason to hate… to direct all my hate on Yuki, to have someone to blame. Am I not the worst?"

Kyou was averting his gaze from Tohru and tears were soaking his face.

"Are those my only options? To hate you or forgive you! Are those my only choices!?'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Tohru…"

"It's too late Kyou! There's nothing you can do."

"I…"

"I can't help it; I'm in love with you."

"Wait… What?"

"I understand." She walks towards him. "You… and mom… it doesn't change the way I feel…"

"Tohru… I… can't…"

"Kyou its okay if you don't feel the same… I'm sorry that I troubled you."

"It's not that. I mean… I feel the same way you do it's just that, it brought back all these memories. And I am reminded of what I can't do…"

"Wait you feel the same?"

"Tohru I love you… I hate not being with you!"

"You mean it's okay if we are together."

"…It's all okay."

Kyou did something that shocked Tohru. He kissed her. The kiss was sweet and gentle. It held all their love for each other in that one moment. Tohru was blushing furiously. They broke away.

"Kyou…"

"Tohru can I hug you? I know this body will be the cause of many sufferings but…"

"Kyou… Of course."

They hugged each other and cherished the moment, waiting for the poof and orange smoke, but it never cam._ You are free._ They were shocked.

"Kyou the curse it's…"

Kyou turned away and broke off his bracelet. As the beads fell to the ground, nothing happened. Kyou and Tohru embraced for what seemed like an eternity. They separated and Tohru knelt to the ground and picked up the beads.

She said," We should never forget what happened…"

They walked home hand in hand but before they got to the house asked," Hey Tohru since tomorrow is Sunday… Um would you like to go out with me? There is somewhere I would like to take you."

"Yes! That sounds great, I can't wait."


End file.
